


Podfic: Fo(u)nd Poetry

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audiofic of sariagray's <i>Fo(u)nd Poetry</i>. </p><p>Fic summary: John wants to know what they mean, these scraps, these chunks of poetry pulled out of context and left around the flat like some obscure, verbose treasure hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Fo(u)nd Poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sariagray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariagray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fo(u)nd Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370823) by [sariagray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariagray/pseuds/sariagray). 



[MP3 download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/found-poetry)

**Author's Note:**

> As a poet, I love the way that poems can capture the depth of human emotion and worldly beauty in such succinct, transcendent passages. I greatly enjoyed how sariagray's story uses poetry as a medium for everyday communication between John and Sherlock, exploring this in a quirky, thoughtful, and heartfelt way. And reading this was a chance to pull out my rusty German pronunciation (please forgive me!).


End file.
